


025. Strangers - You Found Me

by Arok88



Series: The 100 [7]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arok88/pseuds/Arok88
Summary: The minutes got away from him and by the time he’d opened both eyes he was already running ten minutes late to start his day. With an emphatic sigh he flung the covers from his body and stumbled to his feet. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he turned to face the window. He groaned audibly when the sleepiness had cleared enough for him to fully comprehend what he was looking at.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson
Series: The 100 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092305
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	025. Strangers - You Found Me

Kevin groaned and opened one eye. Seeing the flashing of the alarm clock on his right, he swung his arm out from under the blankets and smacked at it until the offending noise silenced. He brought his arm back under the thick warm blanket and snuggled back into the covers for a few more precious moments of peace. He knew he couldn’t lay there long, couldn’t give into the overwhelming desire to pull the covers up and over his head and say screw the world.

No that wouldn’t work for him today. Today was going to be an exceptionally long and difficult day. That knowledge alone was enough to make him sink further into the mattress to avoid responsibility. Of course he would never do that for long. Not him, Mr. Responsible. He stifled the urge to roll his eyes, even though they were still closed. He hated when people called him that. 

The minutes got away from him and by the time he’d opened both eyes he was already running ten minutes late to start his day. With an emphatic sigh he flung the covers from his body and stumbled to his feet. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he turned to face the window. He groaned audibly when the sleepiness had cleared enough for him to fully comprehend what he was looking at. He crossed the room slowly, hoping that when he reached the window it wouldn’t be true. No such luck. Sometime after he’d fallen asleep, Mother Nature had seemed it fit to drop a large amount of snow, blanketing everything in sight with the frigid white powder. From his window he estimated there was a good six to eight inches outside and it was still coming down pretty steadily. Just great, as if he wasn’t already late enough, but now the snow would add another complication to his commute. Turning in disgust from the window he hurried across the small room and into the bathroom to begin his morning routine.

He quickly showered and brushed his teeth before rushing back into his room to dress for the day ahead of him. He quickly rifled through his closet, trying desperately to find something slightly nicer than his usual jeans and sweatshirt. His job at Feed Louisville, a non-profit organization committed to providing healthy, wholesome meals for the kids of the city usually allowed him to dress rather casually. Today however, they were meeting with a potential donor, trying to secure funds for the next quarter to help provide even more meals than ever before. As the director, it was part of Kevin’s responsibility to meet with new donors and try to sell the benefits of the program in order to acquire new donations and sponsorships. Today he was scheduled to meet with Nick Carter, one of Hollywood’s rising stars, or at least that’s what he’d been told by his intern who had gushed all over his office when one of Nick’s agents had called to schedule the meeting. Kevin had been doing this job for several years, he was passionate about the kids, their mission and his city. He would kiss whatever ass was necessary to secure funding to keep their program going, but he could give two shits about the “celebrity” of it all. Sure he was mostly focused on the money and how much these stars could provide, but it was their donations that allowed the kids in need to have warm food in their bellies at the end of the day instead of going hungry. Who could blame him for being passionate about that?

Finally finding a black sweater and a pair of grey slacks he dressed quickly and ran a brush through his long hair. He didn’t have time to blow dry it and hoped it would dry well enough on his drive in. If not, he could always throw it in a ponytail. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand again. Shit. He had to get his ass in gear. He quickly slipped on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and keys. Dashing into the kitchen he had just enough time to grab a bagel from the counter as he poured a cup of coffee into his travel mug. One last quick look to make sure his cat had enough food to last her the day and he was out the door. 

He felt the air leave his lungs as he stepped outside and the ice cold Kentucky air hit him square in the face. He hated the cold, it was the one thing he despised about living in Louisville. Well that and the Cardinals, but the Wildcats would always be in his blood even if he had lived outside Lexington for the past fifteen years. He groaned again when he realized that he hadn’t parked in the garage the night before, meaning his car was buried under eight inches of snow. He prayed silently that there wasn’t a layer of ice underneath and he would be able to quickly get it cleaned off and be on his way. After settling inside and starting the engine he held his breath as he flipped the windshield wipers. He cheered to himself as the white fluffy mess slid quickly off the windshield. At least something right had happened so far this morning. He could only hope the rest of his day was successful. 

\--

Kevin breezed into his office forty-five minutes later. He knew he was late, but was hopeful his delay wouldn’t put him too far behind schedule for the day. His intern looked up at him as he strolled in. 

“Mornin Boss’.” Hannah said with a smile as she glanced up from her computer screen. 

Kevin nodded in greeting but didn’t stop to chat, instead continued his trek into his office. “I left your messages on your desk.” she yelled behind her. 

He smiled to himself and shook his head as he flipped on the light switch and dropped his briefcase on the desk. His eyes scanned the top of the desk and groaned softly. The mountain of paperwork he’d left on the desk the night before hadn’t magically disappeared, so much for wishful thinking. He knew he would have to stay late tonight if he had any hopes of getting the request for donations in before the deadline. He pulled out his chair and dropped down in front of his computer. He found his messages on a post it note on the keyboard. The usual suspects, his boss, his mother and unfortunately, the supplier for their fresh produce. 

He had been dodging the latter call for two weeks now. They were coming due to make their quarterly payment and order for supplies and there just wasn’t any more funding in the budget. Kevin leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He prayed that the work he and Hannah had been doing for the past two months would miraculously produce results before they were cut off completely. He hated the idea of having to eliminate fresh fruits and vegetables for the kids, but without the funding they so desperately needed, they were going to have to start looking in to alternative options. Nothing made him feel like a failure more than not being able to secure the money necessary to run the organization. 

It had never been an issue before. When he’d first started with Feed Louisville, he’d been right where Hannah was now. Fresh out of college and not sure how or what he wanted to do with his life. He’d fled from his home after an unfortunate incident had outed him to his whole family. The guilt and shame had driven him far away from Lexington and he’d ended up in Louisville, completely alone and clueless. Howard, the former director, had taken him under his wing and taught him everything he knew. When Howard received another opportunity in Seattle, it had been Kevin who stepped in to take his place. Kevin had done wonderfully the first few years, and then the need grew exponentially. There were more and more kids coming, more families needing support and they were not able to secure the same amount of donations as before, not even touching on the need for so much additional income. Two of their most generous donors had passed in the last several years, causing a gaping whole in his budget. Without local donors willing to take a call or meeting with him, he and Hannah had decided to start looking outside of Louisville for sponsorship options. 

That’s how they ended up with the meeting with Nick Carter this afternoon. They had sent letter after letter to every musician, actor, philanthropist, professional athlete and producer they could find. They had received a few small donations which helped tremendously, but it didn’t patch the hole in their yearly operating budget. No, what Kevin needed was one or two major donors to be able to pay off their grocery bill and keep them afloat for the next four-six months before he had to start this whole process over again. Nick Carter was one of their meetings this week. He also had a football player and a musician towards the end of the week. If he could get all three of them to donate then there was a possibility he would be okay. He hated being this close, this down to the wire. Nothing mattered more to him than these kids and he would do whatever it took to make sure they could keep providing them not only three meals a day, but a safe place to escape when the pressures of their home lives got to be too much.

“It’s going to work out.”

Kevin glanced up towards the voice in the doorway and smiled softly as Hannah leaned against the door frame. “I really hope so.”

She smiled. “Don’t get all in your head. If all you do is talk numbers with these celebrity types then you’ll just bore them to tears. You’ve got to get them to see, to really understand the work we’re doing here.”

“When did you get to be so smart?” Kevin asked with a smirk.

She blushed. “I had a good teacher.” She winked at him and left him to his thoughts. 

He fired up his computer and settled back into his seat to get to work. He took note of the time and figured he had roughly three hours until his meeting. He hoped he could get started on the piles of paperwork and then maybe he wouldn’t have to stay so late. He could already see how horrible the commute home was going to be, especially if the snow didn’t let up.

\--

He hadn’t come up for air once since he started. Once he had begun his work, he’d gotten sucked in and before he knew it, it was a quarter till noon. Nick Carter was scheduled to meet him at 12:30. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He had made good progress, applying for two different federal grants with the USDA that would hopefully help them stay afloat towards the end of the year. Things like this took time and even if they were approved for the money, it wouldn’t become available for several months, still making their immediate need critical. 

He pushed back from the desk and stood up to stretch his long legs. He left his office and was surprised to see Hannah away from her desk. He was half expecting her to have her face pressed up against the window watching for any signs of Nick Carter’s arrival. He knew she was a giant fan and had already promised himself he wouldn’t embarrass her in front of her idol. He made his way down the hall and into the lounge. He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter to enjoy the momentary peace and quiet. In his head, he ran over the elevator pitch he’d perfected years ago to maximize a donor’s attention span. He had no idea what kind of person Nick Carter would turn out to be, but most donors he met with didn’t really want to listen to too much detail, preferring not to be bothered with the minutiae details of the organization. 

Kevin downed the rest of his coffee and then rinsed out his mug. He placed it in the dish rack and then headed back to his office. Hannah still wasn’t back and Kevin realized she must have taken an early lunch. He set to work trying to straighten the office before his guest arrived. They were a small operation and they didn’t have luxuries like a boardroom or conference space, instead opting to conduct business in their offices and pour every dime they received right back into the organization. By the time he had cleaned up his desk top, made sure the room wasn’t too messy and straightened his appearance, it was well after noon. He sat back down at his desk and began scanning through emails looking for something to pass the time and ease the nerves in his stomach. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was feeling so nervous about this meeting. He had done many of them before, including meetings with famous people. He couldn’t help feeling like this one would turn out to be different somehow. 

He had gotten engrossed in an email from another staff member and jumped, startled, when he heard a knock at the door. He glanced up and saw Hannah almost vibrating with excitement. That could only mean one thing, Nick Carter had arrived. Kevin smirked at her and rose to his feet. “I take it he’s here?” 

She nodded enthusiastically. “Uh huh, are you ready for him?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he quipped. Kevin remained standing while she bounced out of the room to show Nick back to his office. He felt himself shift his weight from one foot to the other while he awaited the other man’s arrival. 

“Right this way Mr. Carter,” 

He smiled to himself, knowing Hannah had to be dying on the inside by being so close to the man she described only as “dreamy”. As Hannah and Nick came into view, Kevin was left struck by how much that particular adjective described the man coming into his line of vision. He was “dreamy”, drop dead fucking gorgeous actually. Kevin felt his heartbeat quicken and took a deep breath before pasting on a smile, attempting to keep his reaction to the other man under control. 

“Kevin, this is Mr. Carter.” Hannah said, introducing the two men. “Mr. Carter, Kevin is our director.”

Nick stepped forward with a vibrant smile and held out his hand. Kevin gave him one of his own and took the other man’s hand. He tried to keep his expression neutral as he felt the electric shock course through him at the moment they touched. He gave Nick a small smile and motion for him to take a seat. 

“Thank you Hannah,” he said dismissing her. She stood in the doorway and pretended to faint and fan herself, playing up the blonde’s hotness while his back was facing her. Kevin tried not to smile, instead he gave her a side eye and smirk as she showed herself out. 

Settling down into his desk chair he faced the other man. “First of all, it’s good to meet you. Thank you so much for agreeing to come down here and learn more about our organization.”

Nick waved him off with a smile. “Thank you for the invitation. I am always on the lookout for impactful ways that I can give back and when my assistant saw your letter we both knew right away that this is exactly the type of program I am looking to be involved in.”

Kevin felt his heart leap. Did this mean Nick was really interested in providing them a donation? He could only hope so. He launched into his usual pitch, explaining how long the organization had been around and some of their major accomplishments. Kevin noticed how Nick stayed engaged throughout his explanation, asking a question or two here and there. Kevin was a little caught off guard. Most donors had already gotten bored by this point and none of them had ever asked any questions. He focused on the way his eyes shone in the light of room and how his lips moved when he spoke. He had to get a grip on himself. 

“You seem really passionate about what you’re doing here, so why don’t you tell me something that’s not part of a speech you’ve done a thousand times.” Nick said, smiling coyly.

Kevin felt himself blush. “I’m sorry. Usually by this point I have already bored them to death and they are just ready for me to be done talking so they can move on with their day.”

Nick’s smile increased. “I can listen to you talk for hours. I’d just like to hear something unscripted. Tell me something real.”

If possible, Kevin’s blush grew deeper. “I..I..I’m not usually at a loss for words.”

Nick smiled and leaned in closer to Kevin’s desk as he got comfortable in the chair. “Tell me the best part of working here.”

Kevin’s face broke out in a grin. “The best part is the kids. We’re more than a glorified soup kitchen, though we’ve been called that in the past. We’re a constant source of stability for these kids. Some of them don’t get three meals a day at home, some barely even get one. Some of these kids barely have a home to go home to and are constantly looking and needing a warm and comforting place to go. A few years ago we received a sizable donation from a local donor, it was enough to add on to the building and we built a small rec center off the side of the kitchen. We’ve added things as time has gone on and now it’s a place for a lot of these kids to come and hang out after school until dinner time. Hannah set up a program with the University of Louisville to have students come and offer tutoring services for the kids struggling with their homework and other things like that. This organization was founded on the principle to feed the kids in the community, we’ve taken it a step further to provide not only food, but nourishment academically and emotionally as well. “

“Wow.” Nick said, his eyes wide. “Now that’s the speech you should give to all your potential donors. Just hearing you talk about what you’ve done to help provide more for these kids than just a meal is phenomenal.”

They stared at each other for a moment, neither sure what to say next. Kevin felt like he was drowning in the depths of Nick’s blue eyes. He felt the heat rising and spreading through his veins. He found it suddenly hard to breathe, alone in this cramped office. He had to do something quick before he did something to embarrass himself. Shocking himself and Nick, Kevin jumped from his seat. 

“Do you want a tour? See for yourself what we’re all about and maybe meet some of the kids?” 

Nick’s smile widened. “I would love to.” He got to his feet and turned to face the other man. 

Kevin gestured for Nick to go first and they filed out of the room. He tried not to let his gaze linger on Nick’s backside, but the bounce of his round ass was hard for Kevin to ignore. Kevin wondered how it would feel to feel the flesh under his fingers, to squeeze the round globes. He swallowed hard and scolded himself to get his libido under control. Stepping out into the main part of the room, he advised Hannah where they were going. She smiled up at them and then winked at Kevin as they left the administration area of the building. 

They started in the kitchen, Kevin showing Nick where they stored and prepped the food. They explored the industrial cooking equipment and Kevin introduced Nick to several of the volunteer cooks and kitchen staff. 

"So do you have any full time staff or are they all volunteers?" Nick asked as they walked through the remainder of the kitchen. 

"Ms. Betsy is the only full time cook. She's been here since the center opened. She is even more passionate about this place than I am. She's a staple here, she loves seeing these kids grow up and become adults. Quite a few of our donations and volunteers come from previous experience with us. Either they've been here and used our services in the past or had a family member or friend do so." Kevin said leading the way towards the cafeteria. 

They walked through the double doors separating the kitchen from the dining room. The moment they stepped inside Nick was assaulted with noise. Laughter, talking, screaming could be heard from all areas of the dining room. There had to be more than fifty kids ranging in size from very small, five or six, to teenagers. He watched as Kevin's eyes practically glowed as they walked further inside. The man's passion for his work, this organization, was completely invigorating. 

"KEVVVIN!" 

They heard a yell from across the room and Kevin looked up in search of the voice. When his eyes landed on a smaller child with sandy brown hair and big brown eyes he smiled and started in that direction. He led Nick through the crowded room to stop at the boys' table. He placed one hand on the boys shoulder and gave him a wide smile. 

"David, how are you. Did you get your history assignment finished." Kevin asked happily. 

David nodded and then gave Nick the once over. "Yeah, I had to turn it in yesterday. Jessica helped me finish it on Friday. I did know how to cite my sources, but she walked me through it and taught me what to do." 

"That's so great. You worked really hard on it. I'm sure you'll do just fine." The two smiled up at each other until Kevin remembered his manners. 

Addressing the whole table of five or six kids, he introduced Nick. "Hey guys, this is Nick. He's touring our center today." 

Nick smiled and gave a little wave. He was in awe of this man. Not only his outward beauty, but his beauty inside as well. The love he had for the kids just seemed to ooze out of him if only evident by his exchange with David. He found himself not wanting to leave the comfort of his presence. That thought alone startled Nick. They had just met, but Nick was more drawn to him then he ever remembered being to anyone else. He wasn't sure what he could do to prolong their meeting. 

"Hey guys. How's everybody doing today?" Nick felt awkward, wasn't sure what to say and knew these kids didn't trust him the moment they started eyeing him suspiciously. 

David tilted his head and appraised him up and down before turning to look back at Kevin. "We're good." 

Kevin gave him a nod of approval before signaling to Nick it was time to continue on. They stopped at several more tables as they went towards the rec area. A few of the older kids recognized him and he signed a couple of autographs without then even asking for them. As much as he loved being recognized, loved the fame his career afforded him, it was also nice to be in a place and talking to people who had no idea or care who he was. 

That was the thing that impressed him most about Kevin. Obviously Kevin knew who was and why he was there. Hell the whole reason he'd been invited was for Nick to give him money, but Nick couldn't help feeling like this was all more than that, that his being here meant more than just some obligation he had to fulfill. Hell he could have just wrote a check and mailed it off. And why didn't he? He'd known from the moment that he'd read the donation request letter that this was a task he had to complete in person. At first everyone gave him a hard time, especially when he was unable to give a valid reason why he had to fly to Kentucky and do this in person. But something about the way the letter was written had appealed to Nick and he found himself with this insatiable desire to meet the man who wrote it. In his line of work he rarely found another man who was passionate about what he did and was actually genuine. And here was Kevin, this incredibly gorgeous man, so in love with his work you could see it pour out of him. This wasn't even work that made him a lot of money, but it was work that he enjoyed and Nick envied him that. But Kevin wasn't impressed by who or what he was, he treated Nick like a normal person and Nick couldn't get enough. 

They walked down a short hallway before Kevin opened up another set of double doors to lead to their rec area. They stepped inside and Nick surveyed the small room. There wasn't much, a couple of beat up couches and some taped together bean bags. There were several bookcases overflowing with books and comics, a bookcase of board games and a smaller TV hung on one wall. Kevin watched Nick take in the meager surroundings and felt the need to explain. 

"It's not much yet. Everything here is 100% donation. Sometimes we get calls from churches or individuals who want to take their things to someone other than Goodwill and then we get something new. We've had an increase in demand for our services the last couple of years. The down economy has hit Louisville hard and we're serving sometimes double the amount of meals we were before. We lost a couple of big donors so we're trying to do the best we can, but it means all the funding we get goes right back into groceries instead of adding things here. I'm hopeful in a couple of years we'll be able to really give them some great things to do here, but mostly it's a roof over their heads and a safe place off the streets to hang out with friends. " Kevin blushed and looked away. "Sorry, sometimes I get carried away." 

Nick's face held nothing but a smile as few reached out and placed a hand on Kevin's arm. He tried not to yelp at the way it felt to touch the older man. "Don't apologize for anything. This is amazing. I can see why your heart is here. These kids, this place is lucky to have you." Nick answered honestly. 

Nick gave a final sweeping glance of the room, his mind working overtime with ideas of what he could do with the space. Kevin gestured for him to follow and they left the room. Kevin smiled as they made idle chit chat on their way back to Kevin's office. Nick was increasingly aware that their time together was coming to an end and he furiously tried to think of something, anything to keep him there alone with Kevin. 

Back in his office, Kevin fell into the desk chair and gave Nick a small smile. No donor, hell no man had ever given him the butterflies that were currently bouncing around in his stomach. He hoped Nick had enjoyed touring the center and would be interested in becoming a donor, but it was more than that. For the first time since Nick had stepped into his office today, Kevin found himself hoping that Nick enjoyed being with him as well. He cursed himself for even thinking that way. It was ridiculous to even begin to feel that way about someone he just met, let alone a super famous, gorgeous man who was only there to fulfill an obligation before being in his way. He tried to keep his sigh as quiet as possible.

Raising his eyes to meet Nick's he asked, "So do you have any questions for me about the organization?" 

Nick stared at him for several long moments, held captive but the Jade green eyes of the other man. He knew he was supposed to be speaking, but he wasn't sure exactly had been asked of him and if he asked Kevin to repeat himself then he would know he hasn't been paying attention and might get the wrong idea and think it was because Nick wasn't interested in what he was saying. The fact of the matter was Nick was very interested in what he was saying. He was also interested in the way he kissed, the way he tasted. Nick felt his groin tighten and shifted in his seat. 

He shook his head no, praying that made some sense with whatever Kevin had asked and leaned back in his chair, trying desperately to get his body, and his mind, back under control before he made a fool out of himself. 

Kevin smiled. "Well great. If you need some time to think about it, or if you have any other questions I'm always available to answer them." 

"No!" Nick said, almost too forcefully. 

Kevin looked at him curiously, one eyebrow raised higher than the other. Dear god, even his eyebrows were sexy, Nick thought to himself. "I mean I don't need time to think about it. I'd already decided to donate before I came, I just feel this need to come and see what you did here, how I could help." 

The relief on Kevin's face was evident as he settled back in his chair. Nick noticed the difference immediately and was cheering inwardly to know he was the one to cause the reaction in the other man. He reached into his coat pocket and extracted his checkbook. He rarely wrote his own checks, preferred to have his assistant handle all of the financial transactions, but this one he was determined to write himself. He grabbed a pen off of Kevin's desk and quickly filled out the check. Tearing it from the checkbook he held his breath as he held it out to Kevin. Kevin smiled graciously and took the check from his outstretched hand. 

Kevin almost fell out of his chair when his eyes drifted down to the total box. He hadn't planned on looking at it in front of the other man, for one he thought it rude, and for two he wasn't sure he would be able to control his facial expression if the amount was smaller than he was anticipating. But something about Nick's gaze as he handed it over prompted Kevin to glance down. There was enough here to fund the program for the rest of the year without any other donation at all. Kevin found himself at a loss for words, the tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He chanced a look at Nick and was amazed at how blue his eyes were as they continued to stare so deeply into his own. Kevin looked from the check, to Nick and back again.

"I..I don't even know what to say. I hate to ask if you're sure, but we've never received a donation this large before and I feel it in the best interest of the organization to make sure." Kevin said quietly. 

Nick's smile was soft and genuine. "Yes, I am sure. I've been searching for a place to give back, a place that is actively changing the community. I want to be a part of something great and I feel like I found it here." Nick wished Kevin would realize the double meaning behind his words. "This isn't a one time donation either, I fully intend to donate annually so if I need to fill out some kind of agreement or whatever, just me know." 

Kevin continued to stare, a couple of tears broke free and rolled down his cheeks. He'd worked so hard for this, for these kids, and now some of that worry and stress would be gone, just from one generous donation. "I don't even know how to thank you." Kevin said quietly. 

Nick smiled warmly, touched that this small monetary gesture had meant so much to the older man. This wasn't all, Nick fully intended to make several calls when he got back to his hotel room and do something about that rec room, but for now he was focused here and the last few minutes of Kevin's time he still had. 

"There's no thanks necessary. I can see how committed you are here and I know you will put the money to good use. My only regret is that I didn't learn of your program sooner." Nick smiled shyly, trying to keep the pink tint off his cheeks. What he really wanted to say was he was sorry he hadn't met the other man sooner. The desire he had for him grew with every moment they spent together and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to get up and walk out of here and never see him again. He swallowed hard at the ache that overcame him at the very thought. Never before had a perfect stranger affected him in this way. 

Kevin looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Well we're very fortunate you've found us now." He held Nick's gaze for a few moments longer before looking away and placing the check securely in his desk drawer. "It's been a pleasure meeting you." 

Nick felt his heart speed up at Kevin's signaling of their meeting ending. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay locked in a room alone with this man for as long as humanly possible, getting to know him, see him, taste him. He shook away his drifting thoughts and got to his feet. Kevin was already standing and holding out his hand for Nick to take. 

"I'll be in touch if I find out there are additional documents I need you to sign." Kevin said, shaking Nick's hand. He didn't release it right away but held it, getting lost in the feeling of the other man. 

"Please do." Nick said softly, trying desperately to convey his desire for Kevin to do just that. 

They broke apart, neither wanting but knew they had to before either embarrassed themselves. Nick grabbed one of Kevin's business cards off the holder on the desk and quickly scribbled his number on the back. Handing it to the other man he gave Kevin a soft smile. "This will get you straight to me instead of having to get through my assistant. She can be pretty ruthless." 

Kevin smiled wider, secretly pleased to now have this lifeline to the other man. "I know how that can be," he said tilting his head towards the door where Hannah sat outside. "Hey, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind signing something for her? I made her promise not to ask, but I know she's been dying to meet you." 

Nick nodded. "No problem at all." 

They walked out into the main part of the administrative room and Nick signed a couple of photos and even gave Hannah a hug. Kevin looked on, watching her swoon and wishing, just a little bit that it was him wrapped up in those arms instead of her. He scolded himself for being overly emotional. Nick was a virtual stranger, hell he wasn't even gay. Kevin needed to get his shit together. 

When Nick was done he held out his hand for Kevin to shake one last time, needing to feel him in any way possible. They shook hands and parted with a smile. "I'll be in touch." he said softly before turning and leaving the room. If the didn't leave right this minute he would do something stupid and ruin everything. 

Kevin watched him go, watching the sway of his hips and that wonderful ass bounce with every step. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning out. How had this day turned out this way? He shook his head, he never would have imagined with his hurried morning wake up that he would one receive a donation large enough to take away the crushing pressure he'd been feeling for so long, but two that he would meet someone so attractive, so caring that it had woken up that dormant part of him that had been asleep for so long. One thing was for sure, he really hoped he would see Nick Carter again. 

\--

It was after six before Kevin resurfaced again. While the overwhelming anxiety he had felt about the funding had been alleviated somewhat by Nick's generous donation, there was still plenty of work to be done. He hadn't meant to work so late, he hated driving after dark, especially in the snow and knew it was going to be a long night drive home. He could only hope that the snow plows had been out in the nine plus hours he'd been trapped inside the building. 

He shut down his computer and packed his necessary paperwork into his briefcase. He grabbed his jacket and flipped off the light before turning and walking out of the building. He was pleasantly surprised to see the parking lot had been cleared of snow and grew hopeful that the commute home would be uneventful even though it was already pitch black outside. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards his small home, his mind running a million miles a minute as he overanalyzed his day. He made good progress. The trek home from the office was usually anywhere from thirty to forty minutes, could be more or less depending on the traffic. He knew the closer he got to home and outside of the city the road conditions would worsen, therefore slowing his progress. While he didn't live in the country any longer since he'd moved from Lexington, he lived as far outside Louisville as he could get to still give him the county vibe. Since the roads leading back to his house weren't even considered secondary streets it would probably be tomorrow before they were really cleared. He'd grown up driving in snow and wasn't particularly worried. 

His mind drifted again as he drove and settled in the blonde hair blue eyes man who had captured so much of his attention earlier in the day. Why couldn't he find someone just like him around Louisville? Not that he'd even been looking. Kevin couldn't even remember the last time he'd been in a date or better yet, carried on a conversation with a man for more than a couple of minutes at a time. His life was consumed by work and up until that afternoon, he'd never given it a second thought. One afternoon with the other man had left him aching for more. More companionship, more passion, just something more than what his life currently consisted of. 

He turned off the main highway and began slowly navigating the country road that led out to his residence. He tried to push all other thoughts out of his mind as the roads were still slick enough to be dangerous if not paying attention. As he came around the last bend his eyes were met with the sight of a crumpled sedan smashed head first into a large oak tree. His heart sped up and he immediately slowed to a stop a little bit away from the accident. This road wasn't traveled frequently and he knew if he didn't stop and make sure the driver was okay that it could be awhile before someone else came past. He parked the car and got out making sure he grabbed his flashlight from the glove compartment before venturing out in the cold. He stepped down through the ditch and made his way over to the car. He felt his stomach turn as he surveyed the damage he was terrified of what he would find as he rounded the car. He flipped on his flashlight and stepped closer to the vehicle. The drivers side door looked intact but the hood and front of the car were completely smashed. The windshield was busted and sagging inward with the weight of the busted glass. The driver was hunched over towards the passenger seat and as Kevin watched, he observed the person wasn't moving. He checked his pockets and cursed himself when he realized he'd left his phone in the car. He made a split decision to check on the driver and then he would run back up and call 911. He rapped softly on the window, hopeful he wouldn't startle the driver and cause more harm than good. The knock went unanswered and a sinking feeling washed over him. He reached out with his right hand and tried the door while his left held up the flashlight, trying to get a better look inside. The door opened without much resistance and he eased it further open. He felt his blood run cold as his eyes took in the blonde hair and the jacket he recognized from earlier. He felt his hand cover his mouth to hold in his gasp of fear. Not thinking straight anymore he ducked inside the car to see if he could find out the damage, find a pulse. 

He put his hand on the man's shoulder and shook him lightly. Receiving no response he slid his hand down his arm until he found a wrist. He held the wrist against his thigh, pressing his fingers against the pulse point and sighed in relief as he felt the gentle thrum underneath his fingers. He reached further into the car and unbuckled the seat belt and eased the man back in the seat so he could look for signs of injury. Kevin shined the light over the delicate features and noted a pretty nasty gash across his forehead, most of his other injuries looked pretty superficial. Kevin’s first task was getting him conscious so he could figure out if an ambulance was necessary. 

"Nick," he said, shaking the man gently. 

He received no response and decided he needed to get closer. He knelt down on the snow so he could get further inside the car. Reaching back in he took Nick's other hand and holding them both he proceeded to rub his thumbs up and down both hands as he quietly chanted Nick's name. He waited, breathing heavy with the cold and his anxiety high. When that didn’t illicit a response he felt his fear growing deeper. He reached up and cupped one of Nick’s cheeks with his hand. He was startled by how cold Nick’s face was and wondered for the first time how long he’d been out in the cold like this. He twisted his wrist to check his watch. It was almost eight. He knew if there was any hope of getting a wrecker out here tonight he was going to have to make a decision on calling for emergency services soon. 

He moved closer to the other man, his head now completely inside the car. “NICK.” he said again, a little louder and forceful this time. This time, he watched in fascination as Nick’s eyes flitted a couple of times before they blinked open. Kevin had never been so relieved to see eyes open in his entire life. He could tell the moment Nick registered that he was there and felt him jerk away in protest. Kevin backed out of the car and got to his feet to give Nick some space to come to terms with what had happened. He stretched his legs and leaned against the open door of the car, never once taking his eyes off of the injured blonde. 

“What the fuck happened?” he mumbled sleepily. 

Kevin crossed his arms to keep the chill at bay. The knees of his pants and shins were soaked from leaning in the snow and the cool night air was beginning to affect him. They needed to get a move on soon. “I could ask you the same question. What are you even doing out here?”

Nick blinked a couple of times and tried to move to get out of the car. Kevin immediately sprang into action to assist him. “Hey wait. Don’t move so quickly, I’m not sure how badly you’re hurt.” Kevin leaned in and placed a hand on Nick’s shoulder trying to push him back down in the seat. 

“I’m fine, just let me get out of the car.” Nick said.

“Nick...I really think..”

“Dammit, Kevin. Just give me a second.” Nick demanded turning so both legs were now firmly on the ground and scooting his butt to the edge of the driver's seat. Kevin moved to give Nick his arm and helped the other man out of the car. Once Nick had cleared the vehicle he leaned back against the side of the car. In the moonlight Kevin could inspect the injury easier and reached up to grip Nick’s chin and turn his head to get a better look.

“Wwwhat are you doing?” Nick asked, stumbling over the words he was trying to say. 

“I need to see how bad this cut is to see if I need to call for an ambulance.” Kevin said, his brow furrowed as he stepped closer to Nick to see. 

Kevin could feel the electricity between them the moment he invaded Nick’s personal space. The breath caught in his throat and he tried desperately to push it down, knowing full well that this wasn’t the time or the place to let his emotions get the better of him.

“NO!” Nick barked sharply. 

Kevin took a step back and looked at him curiously. Nick blushed and lowered his voice. “I mean, I don’t want an ambulance. I feel fine. I think I must have gotten cut by a piece of the windshield or something, but I can’t go to the hospital. I can’t. If you can give me a ride back to the hotel I’ll be just fine.” 

Nick went to pull away and walk towards the road when the world tilted sideways and he felt his knees give out. He braced himself to fall in the snow but instead landed against the solid chest of the older man. He blinked a couple of times and found himself lost in those Jade eyes once more. “Are you here in Louisville by yourself or do you have someone staying with you?” Kevin asked softly.

Nick didn’t answer at first, he was too busy trying not to drown in the depths of those eyes that had in just one afternoon turned his entire world upside down. He could not believe that he was standing right in front of him, holding him this way. He never wanted this moment to end. 

“Uh, I am here by myself. My assistant was supposed to fly in too but she had a family emergency and she had to stay behind.”

Kevin was silent for a moment, debating with himself before he spoke. “I think it’s very possible you might have a concussion. If you won’t let me take you to the emergency room then I think you should come and stay the night with me. If it is a concussion, you’ll need to be monitored and woken up every hour. I’m afraid you’ll go back to your room and pass out and then there will be no one there to help you if you have trouble.” 

Nick didn’t know what to say. Did he want to go with Kevin? Hell yes, at this moment in time, he would follow this man just about anywhere. But what if this was all one sided? What if Kevin was only being so nice to him because he’d made such a large donation to his organization? What if he was doing this out of obligation. For fucks sake, Kevin could have a wife, kids, the perfect happy family and Nick was making a big deal about nothing. He was so frustrated with himself for spiraling this way. He’d never let another man, hell another person, affect him the way that Kevin had. Why him? Why now? He winced as the pain in his head came back with a vengeance. He was in too much pain to continue to analyze the situation. It would be nice to have another person around for the evening, even if he was doing it for the wrong reasons. 

Nick nodded and sagged against Kevin’s frame. “As long as your family doesn’t mind. I think that may be a good idea. I don’t want to put you out.”

Kevin looked at him curiously and then gave him a small smile. “Just me. And it’s no bother really. Let’s get you settled in the car and then I’ll call the sheriff's office and let them know about the car so they can tag it.”

Kevin slid his arm around Nick and helped him up the small hill and over the ditch and towards Kevin’s car. Once they reached it, he unlocked and opened the door before helping Nick ease inside. Once he was sure Nick was safely inside he closed the door and made his way to the driver’s side. He took a deep breath before opening his own door, knowing he would need every ounce of self control to get through this evening. What in the hell had made him offer to bring Nick home? He never did things like this. He didn’t even have one night stands and brought them home. His home was his sanctuary, his solace from the craziness of the outside world. He didn’t share it with anyone. 

He climbed inside the car and turned the engine on. When he was buckled and convinced Nick was safe, he eased back out onto the road and carefully made his way toward his house. Nick stared out the window most of the way and Kevin wasn't entirely sure what to say to the other man. He was intrigued about what had prompted Nick to be out on this road but didn't want to pry. They made it to Kevin's house in minutes. He pulled into the drive and killed the engine before grabbing his briefcase and coming around to the passenger side door to help Nick get out. He again slid one arm around him to gain his balance and together they slowly made their way to the door. 

"Hang on a second," Kevin said as he let go of Nick long enough to find the house key in the tangle on his keyring. Once he'd located and unlocked the door he turned back to Nick to help him inside. 

Inside the house he shed his bag and coat and helped Nick out of his jacket as well. Throwing their stuff down in the armchair he pulled Nick to him and they walked slowly towards the kitchen. 

"Have a seat and I'll go find the first aid kit and clean up that cut." 

Nick nodded and sank down into the kitchen chair. As soon as Kevin had left the room he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. How in the hell did this happen? This is not at all how he imagined his night would go and if he felt better, he would be celebrating his good fortune by finding a way to see Kevin again. But his head was pounding, he was starving and all he wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep. He opened one eye as Kevin came bustling back into the kitchen. He gave the older man a small smile and opened his other eye. Kevin came closer and perched on the kitchen table so he could lean down and study the cut. He quickly set to work disinfecting and wiping away the dried blood. Once it was clean he applied an antibiotic ointment and followed with a bandage. Every time Kevin's face came near to inspect his handy work his breath would caress Nick's face. Nick found it hard to breath and despite his current mood. He wanted nothing more than to throw the other man down across the table and have his way with him. He bit back a moan as he imagined how it would feel to have this strong, determined man writhing underneath him. What could he do to make this happen? 

Nick couldn't remember the last time he wanted someone as much as he wanted Kevin at this very moment. He felt like he had been in a permanent state of arousal since he'd met him earlier. It was hard to focus on anything else when he could see were those gorgeous green eyes and wanted them to look back at him with the same lustfulness that he felt coursing through his veins. He felt his cheeks grow hot at his internal thoughts and took several deep breaths to calm himself. The last thing he wanted was for Kevin to discover his erection while being bandaged and think he had some kind of messed up doctor/patient fantasy. But if he was being honest, the thought of Kevin in a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck was a fantasy he would be more than willing to enact. Fuck. He needed to calm down and quick. 

"All done." Kevin said softly as he brushed the hair back away from the bandage and smiled at Nick. He threw away the trash and washed his hands. "Have you had anything to eat?" He asked turning back to look at Nick. 

Nick shook his head. "No, I didn't have time. After I got back to the hotel I had a phone interview and then…well let's just say the evening went to shit quickly and I needed to get out of my head so I took off in search of food but apparently had no idea which way I was going. I'm not used to driving in this weather and well, you know the rest."

Kevin smiled softly in understanding. "Driving in the snow is no easy feat, especially if you don't do it enough to really learn the best way to handle the vehicle. I grew up in Kentucky and I actually learned how to drive in a snow covered parking lot." 

Nick watched as a wistful look crossed Kevin’s features, wiping away the stress and crinkle lines that had been adoring his forehead since Nick had met him. He stayed quiet for a moment, just watching the look of contentment. Finally he asked, “Who taught you how to drive?”

Kevin’s entire demeanor changed, from soft and carefree to hard and reserved. “My dad did. That was a long time ago.” He turned away from Nick and went to hunt in the freezer. He knew he didn’t have much to offer a celebrity, hell he hardly kept any food in the house at all when it was just him. Most nights it was easier just to grab something on his way home, but he’d been anxious about the weather and had just wanted to be home when he left the office. Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed two frozen pizzas and turned to face the blonde. 

“It’s not much, but I have a couple of frozen pizzas.” he laughed to himself. “I’m sure it’s nothing like you’re used to.”

Nick eyed him curiously, wandering still what had caused Kevin to close up when he had finally seemed to relax. “I love pizza. I will eat it anyway I can get it. I promise you, I’m not picky. I’m appreciative of everything you’re doing. You didn’t have to help me.”

Kevin waved him off and set to work unwrapping the pizzas and tossing the cellophane. He turned on the oven and made sure to keep himself busy so he wouldn’t have to face the other man. “Are you close to your parents?” The question caught Kevin off guard and he felt his shoulders stiffen. He took a couple of short breaths as the pain shot through him, like it always did every time they were brought up. 

“Uh, no. I uh, I don’t have a relationship with them any longer.” he tried, hoping it would be enough to satisfy Nick’s curiosity. The oven dinged, signaling it was done preheating and Kevin busied himself getting their dinner in the oven. 

Nick watched him as he worked. Kevin had found some lettuce and was preparing a salad to accompany their pizza. He watched the way Kevin’s hands shook, not a lot, but just enough to make Nick aware that his question had rattled the older man. He just wasn’t sure why. He found himself once again drawn to this man. While on the surface he knew he should be doing everything he could to just get through the evening and be out in the morning, he also knew that’s not at all what he actually wanted. At this moment all he wanted to do was take the other man in his arms and fight away every demon that seemed to be plaguing him. The more Nick sat there watching the more he wondered why he couldn’t. What was stopping him? 

Before he realized what was happening he was on his feet and crossing the room to where Kevin stood unaware of his intentions. Taking a chance, Nick stepped in behind him and placed an arm on either side of the other man and gripped the counter, his hips pressing Kevin into the counter gently. Kevin stiffened against him and tried to turn around in his arms. Nick had the advantage of weight and a little height and stood his ground so Kevin couldn’t move. 

“Tell me to move and I will.” Nick whispered in Kevin’s ear. 

He smiled to himself as he heard Kevin’s intake of breath and felt the trembling increase. Kevin remained silent so Nick pressed into him a bit more, his jean enclosed cock now nestled gently against Kevin’s ass. His erection had never really subsided and was only growing stronger the closer Nick got to the other man, the more he could touch, could smell him. When Kevin still didn’t answer, Nick tried again. 

“I don’t know what you are doing to me,” he rasped as he moved his arms in closer, now completely enclosing Kevin’s waist, holding him so close against his own body. “I’ve not been able to think of anything but you since this afternoon.” Nick licked softly under Kevin’s ear, needing to taste the other man but not feeling bold enough yet to try anything else. 

Kevin groaned and leaned back into him, laying his head against Nick’s shoulder. Nick smiled to himself before he turned his head into the older man nuzzling his cheek before brushing his lips across the porcelain skin he’d fantasized about all evening. Kevin gasped the minute Nick’s lips touched him. Every place Nick touched lit Kevin’s body on fire. He wasn’t sure what was going on, what Nick’s end game was, but he never wanted it to stop. 

Nick decided to take a chance. He leaned further in and kissed against the corner of Kevin’s mouth. “Do you feel it too?” he asked, his voice huskier with his arousal. 

Kevin nodded, still unable to form words. The things Nick was doing to his body were unbelievable and he’d barely done anything at all. Kevin felt like he was bursting into flames and Nick was the only one who could put him out. He wanted, no, needed more from the other man. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Kevin used all his strength to push back against Nick, causing the other man to lose his balance and grip on him momentarily. It was all Kevin needed to be able to turn around. Once he was facing the blonde he reached up and grabbed the back of his head and brought their lips together in a frenzied kiss before he lost his nerve. Nick responded in an instant, kissing him back and licking at his mouth for Kevin to open. He did and in the next moment Nick’s tongue was in his mouth, licking and kissing him so thoroughly Kevin felt his own knees go weak. Nick felt him buckle and pressed him back into the counter to help hold him upright. Kevin couldn’t get enough of this feeling, this man, this stranger was making him spiral out of control. When breathing became a necessity, they broke apart. Chests heaving, faces flushed, they faced each other before Nick broke out in a grin. 

“Dinner can wait. I want you, now."


End file.
